


Worries

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Asks 2021 [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: Michael spends a lot of time worrying over his family and his contributions to the world, and David reminds him he’s the foundation.
Relationships: Michael Grant/Dr. Hale (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Tumblr Prompts/Asks 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146488
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Worries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for windshield91 on tumblr who prompted me to write some Michael x David.
> 
> Thank you for reading.

Michael tries not to worry. And when he does, he does his best to keep it away from anyone else, keeps his thoughts to himself and his facial expressions as neutral or as encouraging as he can manage.

He’d always worried about Athena and then Bobby. But with them came a whole slew of other people he was concerned for. Their extended, adopted family had a far reach and every time he saw an accident on TV, he tensed up, hoping it wasn’t one of them. And then the guilt would roll in when it wasn’t because he felt so relieved.

With David, it was no different. The worry was because David’s work had more of an emotionally damaging component to it. Someone’s life was in his hands every day. And sometimes that person didn’t make it. 

Today was one of those days, it was a life-saving surgery, and Michael could hardly focus on his work, as he tried to keep one eye on his phone for any updates. 

When one came two hours later, a simple, “He made it.” Michael let out a breath of relief and got to work. 

When David walked through the door, he stopped, his coat hanging from his fingertips. “What’s all this?”

Michael walked toward him and took his coat, hanging it up, he pressed a kiss to his lips and smiled. “It’s your night, you had a successful but worrying day, and now you get to sit and relax.”

“Thank you,” David returned the kisses and even gave a few more, squeezing Michael close before he headed to the sink to wash his hands. 

It wasn’t until they were in bed and David was in his arms that he allowed himself to relax even the slightest bit. 

“How was your day?” David murmured, lips brushing the skin of Michael’s shoulder. 

“Not nearly as impressive as yours,” Michael shifted and rolled over so they could look at each other. “I’m not out saving lives or anything.” 

David propped himself up, looking down at Michael he leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips, his hand pressed over Michael’s heart as he did so. 

“What’s that for?” Michael asked him, even as he smiled. He’d take a kiss or two any day if he could. More really.   
“It’s because you’re devaluing your contributions to the world,” David replied, then kissed him again. “Ignoring that while some members of your family, myself included, fight the ugliness in it that you help bring more beauty into it.” 

“You think so?” Michael asked, leaning up to capture a few more of those kisses. “I thought you were a surgeon, not a psychologist.”

“Don’t need to be one to know that look on your face,” David replied, rubbing a hand over his chest as he smiled down at him. “You’re our foundation, more for just me. You’re here for all of us, whenever we need you, and that’s something beautiful.” 

“I wouldn’t mind feeling something beautiful now?” Michael suggested and grinned when David pushed the sheets down.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](alilypea.tumblr.com) askbox is still open if you want to s end me a prompt for either 9-1-1 or 9-1-1 Lone Star


End file.
